In attempting to identify particular items, a technical problem exists in providing an augmented/mixed reality environment that displays an actual image of the item or a proportionally dimensioned representation of the item to a user. To that end, a need exists for providing an augmented/mixed reality environment that displays an actual image of an item or a proportionally dimensioned representation of the item.